


Sticky Situation: Unleashed

by megamatt09



Series: A Sticky Situation [27]
Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Multi, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:30:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: Peter Parker, Laura Kinney, and Ava Ayala have a nice little unchained sexual encounter. First posted as a blog exclusive smut chapter on August 19th, 2019.
Relationships: Ava Ayala/Peter Parker, Laura Kinney/Peter Parker, Peter Parker/Ava Ayala/Laura Kinney
Series: A Sticky Situation [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861300
Kudos: 19





	Sticky Situation: Unleashed

**Author's Note:**

> From June 2017 all the way to October 2020, I’ve posted blog exclusive Sticky Situation chapters on my blog. I’ve decided to post these blog exclusive chapters on the A03 version, but not as part of the Sticky Situation prime story, but as a series collection for tracking purposes and also for people who may want to read their favored pairings outside of a large anthology series. I have linked the main Sticky Situation series to this series, so if you want to browse the 300 chapter series, then you may do so at leisure. And unlike Sticky Situation prime, there are a few chapters which have women outside of Marvel andDC, but we’ll get there. 
> 
> The following blog exclusive chapter was posted on my blog on August 19th, 2019. While chapters will be posted on this website after I feel they’ve run their course on the blog, you can get the latest at: http://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2017/02/a-sticky-situation-chapter-archives.html
> 
> If you liked this chapter, please feel free to leave kudos..

**Unleashed(Ava Ayala/White Tiger and Laura Kinney/X-23)**  
 ****  
 **  
**Being bent over and fucked vigorously drove Laura Kinney completely made with a primal amount of pleasure. Feeling the hands of her partner, Peter Parker, better known as Spider-Man, groping her naked chest, ass, and pretty much anything that he could touch, made Laura cry out in pleasure.  
  
Peter groaned as Laura’s constantly tight pussy wrapped around him. Every time he fucked her, it was like he was taking Laura’s pussy for the first time, thanks to her healing factor. And it felt amazing, those tight, silken walls wrapping around him and milking Peter’s tool. Peter leaned in and grabbed onto Laura’s hair before pulling her back.  
  
“I love it when you’re like an animal with me.”  
  
“I know, it’s hard to say no to such a hot thing like you,” Peter said. ‘I’m getting close.”  
  
“Be a man and cum inside me.”  
  
Laura’s sultry growl made Peter just thrust into her. Peter Parker could not believe such a hot and sexy thing like her had been spawned from Wolverine’s DNA. Not something that he liked to think about too much, although as Laura pointed out, she was more Logan’s daughter, than his clone.  
  
There had been some tension between Peter and Logan after the first time Peter and Laura slept together, which to be fair, Laura jumped Peter, and ripped off his pants. Thankfully, Kitty was able to mediate that one quite well, and Peter rewarded Kitty for her help, at Laura’s insistence. One of Laura’s major kinks was watching Peter dominate her fellow X-Men.  
  
“Cum inside me!” Laura screamed.  
  
“Oooh, I don’t have much of a choice.”  
  
Peter bottomed out in Laura and spilled into her. Laura brought in the scent of the air, and smelled some kind of arousal.  
  
“Come in, and don’t be rude,” Laura said. “I know you’re out there. I can spell you masturbating, Ava.”  
  
Ava Ayala, the White Tiger, stepped into the room. Peter’s once teammate, during his unfortunately awkward high school days, had stopped by for a visit, and her uncannily hungrily eyes fell on Peter’s cock when she eyed them.  
  
“Go ahead, and suck it,” Laura demanded of Ava.  
  
“You better do as she says,” Peter said.  
  
“Well, you twisted my arm,” Ava managed.  
  
Ava dropped down onto her knees and took Peter’s long prick into her mouth, sucking on it in one fell swoop. Peter grabbed the back of Ava’s head and stuffed his prick into the back of her throat, stuffing it very deep and very hard, making her moan.  
  
“Yes, that’s the spot, right here,” Peter groaned. “Go ahead and suck my cock.”  
  
Ava moaned intensely, leaning in and slurping hard all over Peter’s manhood, edging her tongue all the way down onto it. She enjoyed the feeling of Peter’s prick into her mouth, all of him pulsing, veiny, thick, and he just tasted delicious overall.  
  
Laura joined Ava on her knees and sucked Peter’s balls, not getting enough of them. And Peter could not get enough of these beautiful girls pleasuring her loins. Both White Tiger and X-23 looked completely wild on their knees, pleasuring Peter all over, from the tip of his cock, all the way down to the base, where they both slurped him very hard.  
  
“Closer,” Peter groaned the faster Ava drove her warm mouth down onto him.  
  
Ava teased the tip, swirling her tongue about the base. Peter edged closer to Ava’s opening mouth and lined up with her jaw, pumping all the way into her perfect throat. She made a loud sound, popping around Peter’s prick, licking him all the way up.  
  
The look in Ava’s eyes plainly said one thing, for Peter to keep fucking her mouth. So, Peter did, grabbing Ava by the head and stuffing her throat with his cock. Ava moaned and enjoyed Peter’s face fucking until she had the breath knocked out.  
  
Ava climbed up, tore her tank top and shorts off, and pulled her panties and bra. The sexy Latina heroine mounted Peter’s prick and slid it against her.  
  
“I want your cock,” Ava moaned when squeezing Peter’s balls.  
  
“Good, that means you have a pulse,” Laura quipped.  
  
Ava just smiled, and kissed Peter’s neck. Peter played with her dark breasts, kissing and sucking on them while dropping down onto Peter’s prick and jamming her warm pussy all the way down onto it.  
  
Laura viewed Ava’s tight pussy wrapping around Peter, hugging his prick. She had harbored lust for Peter for years, and Laura had been glad to be the one to inspire Ava to get over herself and jump Peter’s bones. She looked more like a co-star of an interracial porn scene, than a strong independent woman right now.  
  
“We should have done this years ago!” Ava moaned.  
  
“Better late than never,” Peter answered, with a tight squeeze of Ava’s breasts.  
  
Oh, Ava could not disagree at all. And Peter Parker did not disappoint, squeezing Ava’s breasts, and making her just moan aggressively when rising and falling on Peter’s prick as it drives into her tight, hungry cunt.  
  
“Yes, I agree,” Ava purred in Peter’s ear, nibbling on his earlobe in the process.  
  
She bounced up and down on Peter’s prick, taking him for everything he was worth. Her tightening walls grabbed and released Peter, sending a thrill through his loins, the faster Peter buried inside of her. He pressed Ava down onto him and she released him with a squeeze.  
  
Laura closed her eyes and drove two fingers, then three fingers into her tight cunt, pressing down onto her. Peter pulled her fingers out and sucked them while playing with Laura’s pussy and sucking her breasts. Laura let out a moan of pleasure.  
  
“Cream pie her,” Laura said. ‘I’m sure a smart girl like her uses birth control just in case, so it should be fine. If not, well she’s going to learn a lesson.”  
  
Turned out, Ava did, although there had been conflicting information on how effective contraceptives were on super powered and enhanced DNA. Even if they had been created by Tony Stark, and given how loose Tony was, it only was appropriated he had a pharmacy business which manufactured such products.  
  
Ava’s crushing cunt wrapped around Peter’s tool and gushed all over his prick, rising up and dropping down onto him. Oh, yes, the flood emitting from her pussy made things just so much more exciting and Ava vigorously rode her partner, until his balls finally gave in, and started to tighten and release, flooding Ava’s insides.  
  
The horny superheroine wanted Peter’s seed and would do anything to get it. Her tight walls milked Peter and sent a flood of cum racing all the way into her pussy. Peter drove Ava down all the way, picking up the pace and making her ride him even faster than before.  
  
Ava leaned back, rocking herself on Peter, and moaning very hotly the moment she finished oozing all over Peter’s prick, leaving juices all over it. She stopped bouncing, as Peter’s cum stuffed her pussy and caused it to overflow.  
  
“Thanks for that,” Ava said while lightly peppering Peter’s face with soft, passionate kisses and purring against his neck.  
  
“Feel free to come again anytime,” Peter said.  
  
Ava smiled, in spite of herself.  
  
“Never change, Pete.”  
  
The two lovely women pleasured Peter’s loins in the aftermath of their sex session. It would not be a matter of if Laura would mount his cock once again and ride another load out of his balls, it was when.  
  
For now, she seemed very content in tasting Ava’s juices off of his cock, and savoring every last drop. Laura’s sex crazed eyes made things enticing.  
 **End.**


End file.
